


Hulk Has a Soul...mate

by InvisbleDragon



Series: 2017 Calendar Challenge [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Hulk, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Hulk Feels, Hulk Smash, Hulk Talks, POV Hulk, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisbleDragon/pseuds/InvisbleDragon
Summary: Bruce Banner has a soulmate. Hulk has a soulmate. Their soulmate is the same person. Bruce... is Bruce. Hulk has logic? Darcy has her Taser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you write Marvel, you pretty much have at least one fic with Darcy Lewis, its guaranteed. Besides, these two are so cute!

Hulk stiffened as the loud thing fall from the sky in front of him. Loud metal bird chase after him, want to keep him away from people, want to keep him away from her. Puny man in metal bird not understand that puny Banner confused and scared. Not understand why. Puny Banner need help from smart love man, need advice on stupid love. Pretty lady pretty and smart. Strong for Hulk too.

Hulk roared in anger as puny metal bird man squawk like bird. Puny metal bird man listen to what Hulk is thinking. Hulk mad, but puny Banner stupid. Puny Banner need Hulk, puny Banner need pretty lady.

Hulk roared at quiet water, scaring round floating things into top. Puny Banner sleepy show in water.

Hulk demanded angrily. "Puny Banner like Pretty Lady. HULK like Pretty Lady. Pretty Lady, pretty. Pretty Lady strong. Pretty Lady smart lady. Puny Banner NEED Pretty Lady. Puny Banner STUPID!"

Puny Banner rubbed face tired. "Listen, we both know that if I try and go after her, it'll be a big mistake. Besides, I'm sure she's horrified at finding out that her soulmark is me. I know I'm really sorry about being hers."

Hulk poke water. "Soulmark?"

Puny Banner sigh and tell Hulk. “A soulmark is the words a person is born with. It tells of the first words your soulmate will ever speak to you, most people in the world have the bad luck to be fated with the common phrases like Hello, or Hold the door for me please, but there are the special few people who are able to find their soulmated person because they have unique phrases. They get to spend their time with each other and they never forget who they are because well, you don’t always hear the words ‘Step away from the lab table, you stupid genius, before your experiments explode in your face because you were too sleep deprived to catch a small mathematical error in your calculations, and then the whole building explodes. Step away from the lab table. I repeat: Step Away.’ And well, I found her, or rather she found me and I guess well, now I’m here.”

Hulk snorted. “Puny Banner. We go back now.”

When Hulk back in Shiny Loud, Tin Man come up to Hulk and yell loud. Hulk growl to quiet Tin Man. “Where Pretty Lady?”

“Excuse me? THIS IS MY TOWER YOU-” Hulk turn to Tin Man and roar. “Ok, yeah, yep. Pretty Lady is that way.”

Hulk stomp over to Pretty Lady. Pretty Lady pretty. Show Pretty Lady Hulk strong for Pretty Lady. “Hulk SMASH!” Hulk say.

Pretty Lady look at Hulk, and not smile. “Oh, yeah Buster? Well, Darcy TASE!” Pretty Lady pull out Small Hurt and poke Hulk.

In a few moments later, a very dazed and confused Bruce Banner was crouched on the floor in front of Darcy Lewis, Ex-Intern and Chief Executive Paid Scientist Wrangler. “I’m so terribly sorry, I don’t normally introduce myself like that. Hi, I’m Bruce.” Bruce then proceeded to faceplant to the floor and pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey: I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/invisbledragon).


End file.
